Ninjago Scrolls
The Ninjago Scrolls or Spinjitzu Scrolls contain information about the art of Spinjitzu. Neido gives the player a mission to find ten of them hidden around Crux Prime. When all of the scrolls are collected, Neido gives the player a mission to interact with the Shrine and read the scrolls. Once read, he will give the player the Spinjitzu Staff, which lets the player charge up to use Spinjitzu. Locations of the Scrolls #﻿On the rock below the Ninjago Monastery Ruins. #On the path from Studburst Pass to the Maelstrom Quarry. #On the right side of the Dragon Spawn point in Caldera Mar when you cross over from Studburst Pass to the Maelstrom Quarry. If you come the other way, it is on the left side. #In Sentinel Point Zeta near the rock closest to the entrace to Studburst Pass #In Studburst Pass when you turn right from Sentinel Point Zeta. #Near the Message Plaque before Rivendark Canyon (on the Sentinel Point Zeta side) #Straight across the quick build bridge near the back of the side of Rivendark Canyon in which Sherland Powers is on. #On top of the western-most section of Aura Mar. #Near the computer build in Aura Mar. #Near the Dropship in Aura Mar. Transcripts The Art of Spinjitzu, Part 1 Focus your energy and Imagination to become a whirling tornado of Spinjitzu! Charge your attack when armed with a weapon of Spinjitzu. Spinjitzu requires Imagination, and will drain it while you remain in tornado form. The Art of Spinjitzu, Part 2 If you find that normal weapon attacks do little damage against Skeletons, try Spinjitzu instead! Attacks with a Spinjitzu weapon do much more damage to Skeletons. Release a charged Spinjitzu attack to smash Skeletons to pieces! The Art of Spinjitzu, Part 3 Maelstrom enemies are curiously resistant to Spinjitzu attacks. You may try to use Spinjitzu to defeat them, but a normal weapon attack may work much better. Save your Spinjitzu for the Skeletons! Ninjago: The Story So Far, Part 1 Long, long ago, the First Spinjitzu Master created the 4 Weapons of Spinjitzu: The Scythe of Quakes. The Nunchuks of Lightning. The Shurikens of Ice. The Sword of Fire. Ninjago: The Story So Far, Part 2 The Master's sons swore to protect the Weapons, but the oldest son was consumed by darkness. He became Lord Garmadon. Garmadon was banished to the Underworld by his younger brother, Sensei Wu. Ninjago: The Story So Far, Part 3 Sensei Wu found 4 brave Minifigures and trained them in the Art of Spinjitzu. They learned to harness the power of the 4 elements: Earth, Lightning, Ice and Fire. Together with their Sensei, the 4 Ninjas became the protectors of Ninjago. Ninjago: The Story So Far, Part 4 Lord Garmadon, working with General Samukai and his army of Skeletons, invaded the world of Ninjago to search for the Weapons of Spinjitzu. However, the Ninjas found the Weapons first. Samukai was destroyed, Garmadon was banished once more, and the Weapons were kept safe within the Ninjago Monastery. Ninjago: The Story So Far, Part 5 Lord Garmadon's fury echoed across the Universe, and it attracted the attention of an immensely evil being. He whispered to Garmadon of a powerful essence that could aid him in his war… Intrigued, Lord Garmadon ordered General Nuckal into the deep reaches of space. Ninjago: The Story So Far, Part 6 Sensei Wu, always watchful of his evil brother, tasked a Ninja to follow General Nuckal and his forces. That Ninja guardian, named Neido, followed the Skeletons to a mysterious planet. There, he found that the Skeletons had already set up a large mining operation. Ninjago: The Story So Far, Part 7 Neido built a small Monastery refuge to keep him safe. It was attacked, again and again, by the Skeletons. Luckily, Neido was finally able to ward them off with a brand-new form of Spinjitzu magic, which was inspired by a powerful force found throughout the Universe. Neido had mastered Imagination Spinjitzu! Update Information Before the Ninjago Monastery update, the Ninjago content in LEGO Universe had a different story. Sensei Wu sent players to find the scrolls as Neido did not yet exist, and the text of the scrolls was different: The Art of Spinjitzu, Part 1 Focus your energy and Imagination to become a whirling tornado of Spinjitzu! Charge your attack when armed with a weapon of Spinjitzu. Spinjitzu requires Imagination, and will drain it while you remain in tornado form. The Art of Spinjitzu, Part 2 If you find that normal weapon attacks do little damage against Skeletons, try Spinjitzu instead! Attacks with a Spinjitzu weapon do much more damage to Skeletons. When you're in tornado Spinjitzu form, Skeletons are knocked back by your power! Release a charged Spinjitzu attack to smash Skeletons to pieces! The Art of Spinjitzu, Part 3 Maelstrom enemies are curiously resistant to Spinjitzu attacks. You may try to use Spinjitzu to defeat them, but a normal weapon attack may work much better. Save your Spinjitzu for the Skeletons! The Legend of Ninjago, Part 1 Long, long ago, the First Spinjitzu Master created 4 magical Golden Weapons. The Staff of Quakes. The Shuriken of Ice. The Nunchakus of Lightning. The Sword of Fire. Weapons so powerful, no one could handle their power at once - except for the Master. The Legend of Ninjago, Part 2 The Master's sons swore to protect the Golden Weapons, but the oldest son was consumed by darkness. He became Lord Garmadon. Garmadon was banished to the Underworld by his younger brother, who hid the Golden Weapons and kept them safe. The younger brother was Sensei Wu. The Legend of Ninjago, Part 3 Sensei Wu found 4 brave Minifigures and trained them in the Art of Spinjitzu. They learned to harness the power of the 4 elements: Earth, Air, Water and Fire. Together with their Sensei, the 4 Ninjas became the protectors of Ninjago. The Legend of Ninjago, Part 4 Deep within the Underworld, Lord Garmadon gathered an army of Skeletons, led by the terrible General Samukai. The Skeletons invaded the world of Ninjago, searching for the 4 Golden Weapons. They found the 4 Ninjas instead. The Legend of Ninjago, Part 5 After many fierce battles with the Skeleton army, the 4 Ninjas recovered the Golden Weapons. They returned them to the safety of their mountaintop Monastery - and waited for the Skeletons to come. The Legend of Ninjago, Part 6 The Skeletons attacked with ferocious strength, but they were no match for the might of Spinjitzu. However, the Monastery could not be protected from the Skeletons' monstrous machines. The walls came tumbling down. The 4 Ninjas escaped to safety with the Golden Weapons, once again keeping them safe from the Skeletons. The Legend of Ninjago, Part 7 Sensei Wu used his powers to steer the last remaining piece of the Monastery away from Ninjago and out into the Universe... ...towards a beacon of light and hope and Imagination. Towards the Nexus Force. Gallery Ninjago Scrolls.png|Ninjago Scroll texture LEGO_ninjago_scrolls.png|Scroll locations LEGO Universe 2011-03-10 17-05-38.jpg|The scrolls before the Ninjago Monastery update LEGO Universe 2011-03-10 17-05-41.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-03-10_17-05-45.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-03-10_17-05-52.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-03-10_17-05-59.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-03-10_17-06-02.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-03-10_17-06-06.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-03-10_17-06-09.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-03-10_17-06-12.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-03-10_17-06-15.jpg Category:Ninjago Category:Crux Prime